


Season's Gifts

by Probably_yang



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Late Christmas Fluff, Whiterose, kinda plotless, was a simple request for a pal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_yang/pseuds/Probably_yang
Summary: Request for a friend of mine. They wanted a little Whiterose fic, no real prompt. So, I decided to do a late holiday one.





	Season's Gifts

Weiss Schnee was never a big fan of the holidays. It was always too bright and loud, and from what from what she’s learned it was just something companies used to make money out of the poor suckers who actually listened to them. Plus, her previous experiences with it with her family… Well, those certainly didn’t help.

Considering her views on the holiday, it was quite honestly confusing as to why she was currently dressed in your typical christmas attire and carrying gifts. And the answer to that was simple:

Ruby Rose.

The infuriating young leader of team RWBY, and her partner. Both in combat and out. The redhead always managed to drag Weiss into whatever she wanted, and it seems that not even Weiss’s dislike for the holiday’s could beat that. Much to the heiress’s frustration. She just hoped that Ruby didn’t somehow make her regret agreeing to this.

Knowing Ruby, though, Weiss has a feeling she’ll be leaving with at least some form of regret at the end of the day.

Weiss’s musings came to an end as she finally reached the dorm, sighing quietly. She still didn’t know how the younger managed to convince her to stay at Beacon for the holidays, let alone somehow convincing her overprotective powerhouse of a sister and her father to let the younger girl stay here. She supposed she somehow convinced them that she’d keep Ruby in check. Which was absurd, she could barely keep up with the younger’s energy most of the time.

She was really wondering how they ever managed to fall in love.

She decided long ago to just accept it. She wouldn’t complain.

It was… Nice, knowing someone cared for her so much. Her lips twitched into a small smile at the thought.

She opened the door to the dorm, glancing around. Her eyebrow quirked in confusion when she noted how empty it was, save for the gifts they had piled in the center of the room.

Which… Now surrounded a giant gift?

When in the world did that get there?

Weiss let the door close shut behind her, inspecting the giant gift. She was still wondering where Ruby had gone, considering they were supposed to open the gifts together.

She then noticed a note on top of the gift, which seemed to be from Ruby to her.  
She unfolded it, reading it aloud,”Weiss, just open this gift as soon as possible. Don’t worry about waiting for me! Trust me. From, Ruby.”With that, she folded it back up,”Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried.”

Although worried, she was also incredibly curious. What kind of gift did Ruby get that warranted such a gigantic box? It better not be some sort of prank. Like that stupid ‘box within a box’ prank she keeps hearing about. That would be annoying to deal with.

Before her thoughts could go wild and she chickened out on opening the gift, she simply decided to bite the bullet and open the box. She carefully removed the lid…

… And out came Ruby.

“Merry Christmas! I’m your gift!”The younger girl beamed, Weiss rolling her eyes and smirking.

“Can I have the gift receipt?”

Ruby gasped in offense, whining loudly,”Weissss! That’s mean!”

The heiress simply giggled, rolling her eyes once more and giving the younger a peck on the nose,”That was the point, you dolt.”

**Author's Note:**

> me? having no idea how to continue a different fic and dodging it by writing a one-shot? yeah for sure that's definitely how i am
> 
> but yeah just a silly little fic that someone requested!


End file.
